


Future Vision Fun

by gundamshinobi



Series: Snuffco Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Decapitation, Dolcett - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Guro, Incest, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Snuff, Somnophilia, Vore, clear smut/snuff cutoff, spit-roast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamshinobi/pseuds/gundamshinobi
Summary: Janet had the unique ability to experience a possible future and like any teenager see used it for profound debauchery, but she never crossed the snuff line before.She had no idea if that was a destiny too far.But teenagers are easily tempted by the taboo....
Series: Snuffco Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Future Vision Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as Mall chop but it should be pretty much stand-alone. Although you might miss a few references and world-building.

Janet Edwards sat up in her bed, her groggy mind taking in the early morning hours. Way too early to be up on a Saturday, but Janet had always been an early riser.

Her mind clearing as she remembered her plans for the day. Heading towards her bathroom, a smile of excitement on her face. She loved cheat days.

Taking care of her morning business, the February cold had penetrated her house and was now chilling the high-school senior. As she took her morning shower Janet considered the day ahead of her, her mind taking in her body. Her long auburn hair and decent C-cup breasts. Her fingers played through her trimmed pubic hair in anticipation of the day ahead.

No one else was up in her house at this hour, and that suited her fine. After drying off she didn't bother dressing, just wrapping a towel tight around her body to preserve her modesty. She quickly walked back to her bedroom and carefully laid down on the bed. Her eyes closing with purpose, and when she opened them again she could feel a slight bubble of unreality surrounding her.

About twenty or so years ago, some people began to manifest strange powers. They were rare and not usually powerful, slightly being able to sense someone's strong emotions, being able to move things less than a pound with thought alone. There were even few recorded cases, and quite a few more internet rumors, of those with stronger powers. 

Janet was one of those people.

She could perceive a possible future. Experimenting when she first got her powers around her twelfth birthday, she figured out that her visions were limited by the randomness of events. She couldn't accurately predict stuff like lottery numbers, the rolls of a dice or even people's decisions. When she had a few of her friends write down things to put into envelopes, those that were sealed before she used her powers to open them where exactly what was written, but those written afterwards tended to be much different. Although people had trends they tended to fall into, making them more predictable, they still occasionally surprised her. In time she found she could manipulate her Future Vision with a little effort. Although she was limited to what was still possible, and the more improbable the outcome the harder it was to force.

Like any teenager, Janet was tempted by the power. The ability to experience anything, no consequences. Fortunately she saw the trap in that use. The inability to act outside of the Future Sight, having spent too much time in it, to be able to live with her decisions. So she chose to limit it's use, to decide days beforehand what time she would repeat.

She called them her 'cheat days'. 

She was good at keeping to that rule, most of the time.

Standing up, Janet again felt the bubble that surrounded her with her mind. She could feel it stretch, ready to pop and send her back to lying on her bed, her eyes closed. When she was ready she would pop it and all the things she had done since then would never have happened. Because they never happened in the first place.

Janet moved to her dresser, allowing the towel that surrounded her to fall to the ground, no longer needed. She pulled out a small fanny pack filled with a few of essentials. Mostly cleaning wipes as Janet tended to use her cheat days to have as much sex as she wanted, without any of the normal social consequences.

Janet knew a few women who enjoyed that lifestyle. To be used and to use others, but Janet had realized that these people tended cease being seen as a person and more is a thing, and quickly these women also saw themselves as tools for others pleasures.

Few of those women lived long before being snuffed for the pleasure of others or for their own thrill.

While Janet had indulged in a lot of things on her cheat days, she had shied away from getting snuffed. She didn't know what would happen if she died in a Future Vision, and so far she wasn't tempted enough to risk the possible psychological or even physical consequences.

Before putting her cell phone in the bag Janet accessed her Personal Citizen App. The app could control a lot of her legal documents and any personal implants. She quickly paired it with her birth control implant and toggled it off. The implant would quickly stop producing the pharmaceutical mixture that kept her from being able to be impregnated. It would quickly cycle out of her system, and within minutes she would be just as fertile as if she never activated the implant. She knew it would not matter, she never kept a cheat day going for more a few days at most, but the false risk increased her real pleasure.

Snapping the bag around her waist, she considered how to start her day. Moving towards her bedroom door, her stride confident despite her nudity in stark contrast to earlier. Stepping into the hallway she heard the bathroom shower running, so she creeped over to the door. Peeking in, she saw a person moving behind the frosted glass, the dark color around where its head was told Janet that it was her mother. Her father and twin brother shared her auburn hair.

'Dad it is then.' Janet decided, heading towards her parents bedroom, where she knew her father still laid sleeping. This wouldn't be the first time she gave her father an early morning visit on one of her cheat days, though they always tended to go better once her mother had left the room.

Decades ago, incest had been seen as abusive. But culture had shifted and while it still carried a lot of taboo, the simple act had stopped being associated with abuse in of itself.

Janet found her father laying alone in bed, blankets balled up from her mother's absence. She stalked over to the bed, her pussy moistening in anticipation. She pulled the covers down revealing her father's naked form, he tended to sleep in the nude. Carefully moving onto the bed she looked at her father as he laid down on his back, his cock exposed to the cool morning air.

Janet spent sometime rubbing her hands together, warming them up, then she gently begin to rub the shaft in front of her. Slowly working it to a hardened state. Small groans escaping her father's lips, but not waking as she worked her other hand, slowly moving through her own folds, preparing herself for what she was about to do.

Her father's cock was quickly erect under her talented and gentle ministrations. It was big enough, not the smallest she had ever seen nor the largest. The brighter side of average. Janet slowly moved up the bed and carefully straddled him, trying hard not to wake him.

She looked at his sleeping face as she positioned her ready pussy over his hard cock. Slowly easing herself down onto the shaft, feeling it's thickness penetrate her. Her father let out a small groan as he felt the tight warmth wrapping around his penis. Waking momentarily as Janet's ass gently made contact with his scrotum, but quickly fell back asleep as he enjoyed what his mind quickly dismissed as phantom sensations from a dream.

Janet held herself steady waiting for her father's breathing to still. She had been caught like that in the past, or rather some future that never came to be. Knowing she only had so much time before her mother returned, she began to gently and carefully begin to grind her hips. Slowly rocking back and forth on the cock within her, enjoying the slow sensation. Her one hand steadying herself on the bed, the other playing with her breasts. 

Pleasure began building within her. She knew she could not bring herself to orgasm without being too rough and waking her father too soon, but she wasn't in a rush. She had all day to enjoy herself.

Her lips biting back small moans as she continued her gyrating. Her father's breathing quickening as she continued, his own orgasm quickly building without any conscious thought to slow it. His hips subconsciously rising to meet her to fulfill his awaking desire.

Janet felt her father buck under her, and she felt a pleasant warmth growing deep within her snatch as her father came in her. She squeezed hips together, trying to milk every last drop out.

Jim had awoken with a start. His fuzzy mind trying to take in all of the sensations he was feeling, and make sense of the pleasant tingle and warmth around his crotch. His eyes opened at first unseeing and with a small mental hiccup he recognized his daughter on top of him. 

She smiled and cheerfully exclaimed, "Good morning dad!"

His brain going at a hundred miles a minute he could only mutter, "You shouldn't be doing that."

His daughter grinding on his softening and tender erection, responded with a grin on her face. "It's a little late for that."

Jim never had anything against incest. He just never saw the appeal and thus hadn't considered looking at his daughter that way. Her nude form straddling him, strangely plucked at something in his head. A desire long unanswered.

"You should leave before your mother gets back." he gently reproached, somewhat fearful of what his wife would think if she found him buried deep any other woman, especially their daughter.

Janet smiled a knowing smile and slightly nodded her head towards the bedroom door, "It's a little late for that."

His head turned to see his wife, Lisa, standing at the doorway. Her eyes glued on the incestuous copulation.

Janet prepared herself. She knew how her father would generally react to her newfound and temporary bold sexuality, generally agreeing and enjoying his sudden slutty daughter. But her mother was different, her reactions went throughout the complete range from aggressive disapproval to enthusiastic acceptance. She was unsure of where on that spectrum her mother would fall today. 'Well go big or go home.' she thought.

Janet swiftly rolled off her father, his softening cock slipping out of her as she quickly angled her hips. Legs spread open, pointing her pussy at her mother. A small bead of cum slipping it's way passed her lower lips, she continued in her jovial tone, "Hey Mom, Dad was pretty good but I didn't cum yet. Care to finish me off." Petting her pubic hair in invitation.

Lisa have been shocked when she returned from her shower to see her naked daughter slowly bouncing on her equally naked husband. Her mind grinding to a halt as Jim and Janet shared a few words she didn't catch and then her daughter made that lewd proposition. Lisa had been quite the party girl in her college days. That meant she was the only one of her friend group that survived all four years, most snuffing it to various parties. 

She had only made it because she met Jim and the way she felt about him made her want to spend the rest of her long life with him. Seeing her daughter act like this, reminded her of her friends and herself back then. Her mind repeatedly switching between motherly instinct to stamp out this behavior that would lead to her daughter's early death, and fond memories of all the debauchery she had gotten into in her youth.

The lewd suggestion forced a realization in Lisa's mind. Janet's not a little girl anymore, it's her life and her choice. She considered her daughter's request.

Janet watched her mother with bated breath, as the blonde seemed be put off guard by her sudden offer. She let out a small sigh of relief as her mother replied, "Sure."

Lisa began to crawl unto the bed. Her husband's confused look amusing her a bit as she bent down and began gently rubbing her daughter's soaked pussy, her own fathers cum dripping out of it as she reached out with her tongue, locking her eyes on Janet's own. She slowly began licking the offered cunt, the taste of her husband and daughter filling her mouth as she began to work. Eating out another woman in a way she hadn't in nearly twenty years.

It gave her a thrill, slowly peeking back at her old partying days.

Janet threw her head back, slapping into her father's chest as her mother began working on her pussy, 'Yes,' Janet thought 'jackpot.'

Out of all the possible things her mother could have done, Janet had hoped for this the most. She didn't know why, but her mother was the best she ever had at going down on her.

Groaning as the small flicker of pleasure that had been stoked by her earlier slow fucking began growing in earnest under her mother's talented tongue, diving deep into her folds and dancing a magnificent dance across her clit. Feeling her father's hands begin playing with her breast. Kneading the soft flesh underneath his fingers, pulling and twisting at her nipples driving her ecstasy higher, enhancing the glorious work her mother was performing between her legs.

Lisa was going to town on her daughter's snatch. Using all of her old tricks, eliciting deep moans and high pitched squeaks as she worked. Feeling like a fresh coed again, she didn't think about her husband or what he was doing. She was focused one singular task, bringing the woman in front of her to mind blowing orgasms.

Janet could feel the knot of pleasure twisting within her, priming her to accept the coming ecstasy. Looking up she saw her father watching the incestuous lesbianism in front of him, his hands continuing their magnificent work. Her eyes glanced down at his still soft cock, small twitches through it's length as it tried to regain it's spent strength. Janet had placed her right hand on her mother's head instinctively when she started her work, her left hand begin to reach out to try and rub life back into her father's shaft.

She never had the chance. As her hand had reached her fathers groin, she felt the pleasure release within. Her long, low moans signify to the room her orgasm. Just as she was cresting the top the the ecstasy her mother begin lavishing attention on her clit with far greater intensity then before. Something clicked in Janet's mind and another orgasm quickly follow the first, her legs wrapping around her mother's head as she quivered in the beautiful moment. Lisa responding by slowing her efforts, but still not letting up.

As Janet's second orgasm was beginning to crash upon her body, the tremors flowing through her. Her mother resumed her previous intense attack on her clit. A third powerful orgasm ran through Janet as her body was locked in bliss. Her mouth open and silent, mind temporarily overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure.

As her mind slowly rebooted, her body still tingling in the afterglow, pussy sore from how hard she came. Her legs having released her mother. She was now standing at the edge of the bed, rubbing her neck.

Lisa laughed at her daughter and jokingly reproached her, "Any harder and you would have broke my neck."

Janet tried to get her body under some sort of control, her arms and legs were numb. She watched as her mother spoke to her father in quiet, soft tones. Janet could not hear what was being said, but had heard enough variations to guess that her mother was setting down the ground rules for her parent's newly open relationship. Her father's cock nearly hard, almost ready for a second round.

Janet recovering some basic motor control, believed she was ready for what was going to happen next.

×××××××××××××+×

Janet sat on the living room couch, annoyed.

Apparently what was going to happen next was a shower for her father, and breakfast for the three of them. Her twin brother would usually fend for himself on the weekends.

She had hoped for a long morning threesome, only breaking for lunch. But that didn't seem to be in the cards today. Janet had waved off her mother's offer a french toast, preferring the breakfast bar she now slowly ate as she watched the normal Saturday morning programs. Snack in one hand, Snatch in the other, slowly teasing her continuous arousal.

She considered what to do with her cheat day. Trying to convince her family into one big orgy had been something she had attempted many times. But while she could convince her mother and father into a threesome, and her brother and father as well, she could not yet convince her mother to fuck her son. She was unsure why her mother drew that line, but she knew her brother, Jake, had no issues with the idea, if properly presented.

She could reach out with her power and twist her Future Vision to make it happen, as long is it was actually a possibility. But that would be admitting defeat at this point. While it was fun to see what her friends, family, and few enemies where willing to do, it begin to get old around the tenth time she arranged for all the girls in class she didn't like to volunteer to be fucked by the whole school and then hung at the end of the day.

She watched as Jake wandered into the room. A bowl of cereal in one hand, covering his yawning mouth with the other as he walked past her, still too groggy to comprehend what he saw as he sat down in his preferred chair. He began watching the television as well as mechanically munching on his breakfast. Janet saw her position left her pussy pointing straight at him, same as she did to their mother earlier, waiting for him to realize just what she was doing and what she wasn't wearing.

Minutes past as Jake continued to watch the old cartoon. The fact that Janet knew he could not hide his reaction if he realized what she was doing drew more pleasure from her slow fingering, almost daring herself to try and see how long she could remain unnoticed. The sounds of her fingers sliding in and out of her moist lower lips making a distinctive slurping sound that she knew her brother would not place, but should have grabbed his attention.

Janet closed her eyes, stifling a soft moan and then she heard a great clatter as her brother's bowl of cereal hit the floor. Her eyes popped open to see her brothers own eyes bulging out at her, one hand still clutching his spoon.

"Janet!" he half-shouted half-whispered, "What are you doing! What if someone saw you doing that!"

"Ask if they're enjoying the show." she responded, certainly enjoying his over-the-top reaction.

Jake begin to move his eyes, diverting from his sister's masturbatory form but kept sliding back as he seemed to consider what was going on. Trying to figure out why his sister was acting so differently, Jake began cleaning up his spilled cereal, thankful that he was too lazy to add the milk this morning. Janet had surprised her brother with her naked body enough times to know he generally fell into two options, quiet acceptance or asking the same question every time.

Jake looked up as he finished cleaning small mess. His eyes locking on Janet's own, and with incredible self-control, nowhere else. He asked the seemingly inevitable question, "So did you volunteer to be enslaved?"

Every time he asked that same question, not volunteer to get snuffed. He always uses specific word enslaved. Janet thought she knew why but she could never get him to confirm it, although she had no problem mercilessly teasing her brother to try and get an answer out of him.

"Oh yes, I volunteered to be your personal sex slave!" sarcasm and fake cheer dripping in her voice as she stood up and moved over to her brother, placing one hand on his chest, "You can fuck me all day, and snuff me whenever you want!"

Jake's face flushed in embarrassment as he looked anywhere but his sister as she pushed him back into the recliner, cereal hitting the ground once again. Giggles erupting Janet as she teased her technically younger brother, and it wasn't the only way she was going to tease him today.

"Why would you ask me that?" she said earnestly, hoping to catch him off guard and get the true answer from him. "Why enslaved and not snuffed?"

Jake looked at her with a newfound resolve, "I, I have seen girls at school turn from ordinary normal girls, to oversexed sluts almost overnight and they never seem to live more then a month and I don't want that to happen to you. I want you to live a long life, even as a slave."

Janet had figured something like that was the reason, though she didn't know why he was giving up this is easy this time. Usually he would refuse to give a clear answer. A quirk of her Future Vision she supposed, sometimes the improbable happened without her nudging. It was nice that he cared that much about her, but in her teen mind, she rebelled at the thought of someone trying to dictate her life.

"I'm a big girl and you've got to trust me to make my own decisions." she genuinely replied.

"I know." Jake relented. His eyes drifting forward, realizing that his sitting position put him eye level with his sisters exposed tits. Quickly moving his gaze to his own knees, lingering just a touch on her exposed crotch, he couldn't quite keep some fear from slipping into his voice, "So then why are you naked?"

"Because I want to be." Janet simply stated, "And I know you're enjoying the view." Her hand reached out and brushed against her brother's crotch, feeling his still soft shaft as it began rapidly hardening with her quick grope.

"I wasn't looking, honest." Jake hastily replied

"I wouldn't be naked if I didn't want you to look." Janet responded. Jake wasn't like her father, she couldn't just blitz him accost the thin line dividing family and fuckable. His hormone addled teenage mind ironically made that line incredibly thick, so she'd have to slowly guide him across by hand. 

Her arm reached out, grabbing his hand and placing it on one of her breasts. "If you tell me to stop, I'll stop. But you know you want this too." she seductively whispered to her brother as he began unconsciously groping at her breast. Fingers roughly pinching the flesh, his inexperienced showing but Janet was all right with that. She could enjoy walking him through his first time, for the umpteenth time.

Jake didn't trust himself to say anything except the wrong thing. As he continued his exploration of his sister's chest, her hand reached down and pulled both his sweat pants and underwear down, freeing his cock and balls. Her fingers griping around his hard shaft and began stroking gently, her thumb occasionally brushing over it's bulbous head.

They stayed like that for a bit, Jake unwilling to push his strangely acting sister and Janet allowing him to get comfortable with the incestuous situation. Eventually Janet decided to move forward. She pulled his other hand that had just been resting on his knee, up in between her crotch.

"Girls have two places they like to be rubbed." she gently teased as her brother begin to grope her wet pussy with his fingers, embarrassment pushing him further then he would have gone alone. Switching his dominant hand down, he began to explore his sister in earnest. Fingers dragging across her clit, one fingernail slightly catching. She hissed, enjoying the rough, inexperienced treatment.

Allowing Jake to get used to this for a few moments, she began too slow her hand job, not wanting a brother to pop too soon. The lessening sensation allowed Jake to get his metaphorical feet under him has he groaned out, "I have condoms in my room."

Although increasing medical technology has made effective treatments for most communicable diseases in the past few decades, condoms still remained an important birth control staple. A girl could lie about her birth control implant being on, and while the implant vary rarely failed, it did happen. 

Janet put on a mock air of offense, "You think your sister would lie to you about her birth control?" she smiled at him with a vicious grin. "I turned it off this morning."

Jake boggled at his sister. "And you still want to fuck bareback? Janet, you're kidding, right?"

She climbed into the reclining chair, allowing it's back to fall down as she pressed her wet sex against his hard one. "You know I wouldn't joke about something that serious. So it's your choice, fuck me raw or we can keep this-" she ground against his shaft, "On the outside. Go only as far as you want."

Part of Jake knew that was a bad idea, but his surprisingly sexy sister grinding up against him was making another part very loud. "Just the tip..." he muttered, his memory flashing the old joke.

"Just the tip." Janet repeated back as she ground her moist cunt against his cock. Running it up and down, allowing her lower lips to envelop the rod in a way not too dissimilar how a hot dog fit in it's bun. Not allowing any penetration, but enjoying the sensation as it slid through her outer lips, the top grinding against her clit. Her warmth and the pressure grinding against his cock drove Jake to greater pleasures than he ever achieved by himself.

Janet placed both her hands on the back of the recliner and began shifting her body up and down against her brothers length, the outercourse beginning in earnest. The siblings moaned in tandem as the ecstasy started building towards the inevitable climax. Jake tried to resume his previous groping of a sister's chest, only taking a few moments to get used to Janet's bouncing rhythm. His previous clumsy fumbling quickly growing more pleasurable as he stopped overthinking what his hands were doing, most of his attention being focused on the warm wet pressure against his cock. The continuous rocking bringing the siblings greater and greater pleasure.

Jake could feel the pressure building within him. He tried to focus on anything but cumming, his hands doing their best to stimulate his sister's nipples in the hopes that it would help her get off as well, but he didn't think he was going to last much longer.

"Janet I think I'm going to cum soon." Jake groaned out, feeling the orgasm coming, clenching his body to try and stave it off.

"Okay, just tell me when you are about to." Janet simply responded.

She didn't slow down as Jake had hoped, rather her hips seemed to rock even harder and faster. Her clit masterfully tracing it's way up and down the underside of his cock, from the base to the top of it's head and back down. Her rhythm steady, like she had done this a hundred times before. The new intensity left Jake gasping as the pleasure intensified.

Not even a minute under Janet's energetic assault, Jake succumbed. Shouting out, "I'm going to cum!" 

Janet leaned herself back, disentangling her pussy from his dick. At the same time bringing her hand down, and began stroking his cock using the moisture left behind by her drooling sex. Jake closed his eyes and leaned his head back, not seeing Janet shift forward while still maintaining her actions on his shaft. She moved her lower lips forward to the top of his shaft, slowly pushing the head in little, not much...

Just the tip.

Jake went silent as many years of stealthy masturbation conditioned him to be discreet. As his cock twitched in his sister's hand, his cum flowed directly into her waiting pussy. Janet enjoy the warm sensation of the incestuous spunk flowing into her aching, unfulfilled pussy. But that was alright, she didn't expect to cum this time.

The siblings split apart as Jake breathlessly relaxed into the chair, Janet still in front of him waiting for the inevitable realization. Jake's hand fell across his stomach expecting to find come all over it, he began slightly panicking sitting forward and began to look around.

"Where'd the cum go?" he asked looking for the mess he knew he had made.

"Here." Janet replied and he looked at her. She motioned with her hands down to her crotch, as she slightly spread her lower lips allowing a small stream of white cum to become visible. Jake paled.

"You did what? How? Why?" he demanded, confused. Janet began laughing and said.

"You agreed to 'just the tip'."

Jake's mind flipped over everything that had occurred. As his sister sat back on the couch, still laughing at his confusion, he came to the conclusion that Janet had lied about her birth control. She just wouldn't joke about something this serious.

"You jerk, you lied to me!" he responded in the paradoxically pissed and playful way only siblings could speak to to each other.

Janet continued to laugh, "You should have seen your face!" Dropping her voice a little in imitation she added, "Oh no! I just got my sister pregnant!" She let out a snort, neither confirming or denying his accusation.

Jake, flush with embarrassment, looked down and his sticky crotch, hesitating before pulling his pants up over the sexual mess. Muttering, "Whatever. I'm going to go shower and change." as he left.

Janet leaned back into the couch, her laughter slowly fading along with her horniness. She lazily plucked at her nethers, trying to squeeze out an orgasm from the earlier grinding. But it wasn't going to happen, that window had passed.

Her mind wandering back her brother's concern for her. Teenage rebellion bristling at the idea that someone, anyone, would tell her not to do something, she considered snuffing it with renewed interest. Her brother's fear, while sweet, was misplaced Janet thought. She was one of the few people who could potentially snuff it and live to tell the tale. Possibly the the only one.

It wasn't the pain, and it certainly wasn't the objectification that stopped her. The main thing holding her back was fear of what she would see afterwards. Would she see the afterlife or absolutely nothing? Is Future Vision limited only to the living world? If she saw nothing did that mean there was no life after death? Or would what she saw be so incomprehensible to drive her permanently insane?

But sparked on by teenage bullheadedness, her mind kept flipping the problem over and over, trying to find an answer.

Her phone chimed has she received a message. Checking it she found it was a group text inviting her small friend group to lunch at the mall cafeteria, and hanging around it for the rest of the afternoon. Janet considered her options, she still had no real concrete plans for her cheat day besides getting laid. She thought about her friends that might show up, though it was only really Jake, Brian and Sara. Kate was out of town for a family thing.

Brian was an incredible lover for their age group, but he almost never went for any threesome with another guy. Sara was always good for any threesome she could come up with, including complete strangers, but that girl was loud when she came and it could get annoying if the orgy goes on long enough.

Seeing her brother confirm that he was going convinced Janet to go, if only to mess with him more. AS she was about to sent the text, her mother walked in the door, taking in her nakedness.

"Janet! What are you doing! What if your brother saw you like that!" she half-whispered, half-yelled at her.

"I'd ask if he wanted to fuck me." Janet responded playfully.

Her mother seem to consider saying something about that but was cut off by Janet's sudden question.

"What do you think about me snuffing it?" The question had come unbidden from her lips as the idle thoughts played through her brain.

Her mother's face darkened as she took a dark tone, "Janet don't you dare or-"

She didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as Janet quickly shot back, "Or else what? You'll ground my corpse?"

Lisa knew she screwed up. That demanding absolute obedience would only cause more disobedience, as her own parents had certainly found out during her own youth. But the sudden question had prompted a gut reply. Sighing as she took a seat on the couch next to her nude daughter, she spoke in a serious and even tone, "You're a smart girl Janet, and I trust your decision making. But please think over any big decision, give it time. At lest a day. I'll support you as long as you're not going off half-cocked."

Her mother's supportive response drained the fire of her teenage rebellion a little, but the embers still crackled. Standing up as she patted her mother on her knee, "Sorry, just thinking out loud." she moved towards the kitchen, "I'm going to go give Dad a blowjob."

Lisa stared at her daughter's frank declaration as she walked out the door, swaying her ass to some unheard beat. She hoped whatever was going on with her daughter was going to be a quick phase.

As Janet approached her father he had just pushed his chair out from the kitchen table, an empty plate in his hand. She said nothing as she knelt between his legs, freeing his cock and quickly wrapping her mouth around it.

She tried to focus on the shaft in front of her. Her tongue sliding around it's length as she swirled it's base around his tip, but her mind kept drifting back to the idea of snuffing it and how to do it relatively safely, her body beginning to move on autopilot.

Jim was confused at first, but quickly accepted what seemed to be his daughter's first, fumbling attempt at a blowjob.

Janet continued to turned the problem over and over in her head and she eventually came to the conclusion that snuffing it was the real issue. Everything leading up to it was fine, she just had to avoid actually dying. Her mind twisting the options, she thought about the Life-Tack technology and how it's supposedly allowed a person to continue living by directly running electricity through the brain.

Janet quickly dismissed the Tack as she recalled that it didn't stop the brain cells from really dying, it just kept the electrical current flowing. She couldn't take the risk that that didn't technically count as 'living', spiritually speaking. She considered the other snuff methods she knew of.

Hanging was out, as it was technically just holding her breath until she passed out or just snapping her neck and neither would allow enough time to pop the Future Vision. Decapitation was another option, she knew a severed head could survive anywhere between a few seconds to a few minutes once it popped off, but it was still too short of a window.

Her eyes moving over the kitchen as her father slowly stroked her hair, seeming to enjoy her inattentive blowjob, her thoughts locked on the stove. Cooking took at least a half an hour depending on the method, as long as she wasn't butchered first. She had two options there, an oven roast or a spit roast.

Oven roasting would just be like a sauna, until it was too late. She thought but being impaled and put over an open flame, a tingle of excitement running through her as she considered it seriously for the first time ever.

Not hearing her father warn her about his impending orgasm until she tasted the familiar cum in her mouth, her decision had been made. Slurping her way off Jim's shaft, not missing a drop of spunk, she swallowed and beamed up at her father.

"I'm going to get spit roasted tonight!" she declared to her father's confusion and her mother's dismay, as Lisa had walked in during the absent-minded blowjob.

"Janet, I thought we agreed you think about it at least a day!" her mother pleaded as Janet stood up, the picture of confidence.

"I'm going to roast tonight. I can either be eaten by family or strangers, your choice." Janet declared, challenging her parents to dissuade her.

Her mother only gave her a small sad look as her father grimly looked forward, seeming to expected this eventuality.

××××××××××××××××××+×

A little while of searching on the internet, Janet quickly placed a reservation for a spit-pit at the local Sydney's. Her brother having been informed of her choice at the same time by her parents, he seemed to mope around the house a little while before leaving to meet up with Brian and Sara.

Janet on the other hand had spend most of the morning, and a bit of the afternoon locked in her parent's bedroom in a continuous, incestual threesome, only breaking for a light lunch. Her father seemed to enjoy the time he had left with his daughter, while her mother not too subtly keep trying to convince Janet to change her mind, continuously reminding her how she could have years of this kind of debauchery ahead of her.

But Janet could not be swayed. After all, she didn't plan on dying today.

Arriving at the restaurant a little before four with her parents. Her brother would arrive later with her aunt, uncle and cousins in tow.

Her parents talking to the hostess, confirming both their reservations and her status as meat, Janet silently waited, gently rocking on the balls of her feet. It been a long time since she felt this nervous in a Future Vision. Standing in the reception area of a restaurant that served girl meat, naked as any other snuffette that had passed through these doors, never to walk out, Janet reminded herself of her plan. A quick impaling and a few minutes over the fire and then she'd pop the Vision. She couldn't risk any longer.

A man arrived having been called by the hostess, his uniform indicating that he was a part of the kitchen staff. He gave Janet a bored look and motioned her to come with him. Giving her parents a joyful wave and she followed what had to be the chef's assistant into the back, taking in the look on her parents faces, unapproving, but resigned.

She was swiftly lead to a room that would seem more at home in a locker room then a restaurant kitchen, ceramic tile filling the small preparation area, and several large drains in the floor. She was placed next to another naked woman already waiting there. She was older than Janet, with that light brown skin and facial features that most would label Latina. She didn't have much time to look over the other girl's body as two assistants moved forward, their gloved hands searching over her body with cold indifference. Pinching and prodding here and there, examining her body thoroughly.

It was different from all the other times Janet had people prodding her nude form, there was no passion in their groping. They were treating her like the piece of meat she temporarily was. The feeling drawing excitement throughout her body at the new sensations. Their indifferent motions gave way to a small prick of pain in her arm as she was injected with some kind of concoction that would make this whole process go a lot smoother.

Almost at once, the two assistants backed away from the meat girls as they moved over to a small bench that sat in the corner. One approaching the Latina next to her, having put on a fuzzy glove in one hand and carrying a hose in the other. Janet's own assistant carrying what looked to her like a wireless beard trimmer.

'For my pubic hair, no doubt.' she thought as he approached her, flipping the device on and it let out a buzz as a girl next to her gasped out a squeak as the hose was turned on her.

Janet put the other girl out of her mind for the moment, focusing on the man in front of her as he wordlessly approached her. Using one hand to push her thigh aside as he roughly moved the hair trimmer up and down her pubic mound, the cold metal shocking against her warm sex. She could swear she felt every individual hair being plucked out and mulched, causing a bit of pain as it's head ran over her sensitive clitoris, seemingly chomping on it as it passed.

Far quicker than she had expected, the man turned off the device and returned to the bench. Janet look down and found her pussy completely bald. Her hand tracing where her pubic hair had been, finding none of the stubble she would have expected from the quick shave. Her smooth skin not betraying that there had ever been hair there at all.

The man returned with the same setup as the other aid had earlier. The hose turned on and tepid warm water begin spraying over her naked form. His gloved hand begin moving over her body, soap seeming to come out of the fluffy glove as he began thoroughly cleaning her body from the neck down.

It was all happening so fast, Janet couldn't really process her feelings but the excitement of the new experience was driving her wild. As the harsh flow of the hose trailed over her body, indifferent to whether it was beating on her lower back or pounding against her sensitive breasts, soaking her down after her scrubbing like you would a car.

Janet was soon led away from the small prep area by the seemingly bored man, following the other assistant and Latino girl that had finished washing only moments before her, as the to wear led to a small room. The other man opening it, motioning inside.

"The drying box will only take a few minutes." the assistant said, the first time a person spoke to her since entering the restaurant. The two soon-to-be main courses saw it was a small wooden room, almost like a sauna. A few harsh lights in the ceiling betraying its purpose.

As the two open sat down next to each other on a bench that hugged the wall of the small room, Janet couldn't keep her eyes off the other girl. Wondering what had brought her here, to meet her end at the hands of a chef.

"My name is Susan." the other girl offered her hand.

Janet took it, responding with her own name.

Susan seemed a little uncomfortable being in such a small area with a complete stranger. Janet thought about starting some small talk or trying to break the ice in someway, but found given the situation that was only one topic that came to mind.

"So, what are you in for?" Janet asked with a humorous tone, hoping and she didn't offend the other girl.

Susan close her eyes and seemed to gather her thoughts before replying, "I'm on my last year of college, and I haven't been doing too well. It would have been a miracle if I got my degree with how bad I was doing the first semester. So, over Christmas break I had a long talk with my family, and I decided, maybe I should just call it quits."

Looking at Janet she gave a warm smile, "With Valentine's Day next Tuesday, I decided to give my parents an early romantic dinner."

Janet paused at her answer. Considering that the decision had been made long ago, when she popped her Future Vision Susan would still be here, roasting in the real timeline.

"And you?" Susan prompted.

A small bit of vertigo worked through Janet's head. As her mind reached out and felt the comforting bubble of unreality around her, sobering up to the usually final decision the two girls had made.

"I was just bored." she meekly replied, her usual social invincibility faltering.

Susan seem to consider her answer for a moment and declared, "It's as good a reason as any."

The door opened and the two assistants commanded the two of them out of the drying box. Janet's hand reaching up to find her hair was as dry as if she had spent hours drying it, fingers drifting over the rest of her body she would have not believed she had been totally soaked earlier if she hadn't been there when it happened. The two of them were led into the kitchen proper, or at least the small side dedicated to live girl meat preparation. The rest of the large kitchen hustled with motion as the various cooks and chefs went about preparing the more mundane meals the restaurant proper would serve.

Standing in the middle of the small corner stood a man who, judging by his hat, was the chef that would prepare them. Looking over the kitchen area she saw a table with a few strategically-placed restraints and a square cart with two poles jutting up, the same kind of notches in it you would normally find on a barbell rack.

But the most eye-catching thing here was naked, headless girl that had already been spited and placed on the rack. Skin wet with some kind of sauce. It's hands were tied behind it's back and the legs were tied to the six-foot pole that was suspending the body, running through it from cunt to neck stump.

She watched as the chef moved up to Susan and asked, "For the Gonzales party?"

At her and the assistant's affirmation, the chef led her to the table. Quickly latching the restraints over her elbows, knees and one just under her breasts. The chef took a few seconds to look over her body, checking the work his assistants had done, before retrieving a nasty looking meat cleaver. A small rainbow shine catching the light, hinting this wasn't a normal blade.

Aligning the blade up with Susan's right shoulder, he used his off hand to manipulate her arm before skillfully bringing the cleaver down in between her arm and shoulder, taking the limb off with a solid thunk.

Susan let out a cry of agony as the pain raced through her, although the wound didn't seem to be bleeding. Janet figured it had something to do with the weird sheen of the blade, as another meaty thunk signified the loss of Susan's other arm.

Susan's breath was ragged as the chef moved to pick up another blade, this one was longer with jagged teeth. As he moved in between her legs, positioning the blade on the inside of her thigh and began saw off her right leg. No blood dripping from the raw, red opening left by new wound. The sound of slicing flesh briefly pausing as he moved the knife to her other leg. 

Janet saw the assistant that had prepared Susan was already hard at work, unlatching her dismembered arms and taking them over to a cutting board and parting out the meat, cutting it into small cubes and leaving the hands to the side. The chef turned to his collection of cooking implements, the assistant returning to Susan and unlatched the bindings to the now detached legs, carrying them over to be parted out as well.

Janet took in the sight of the girl in front of her. Reduced to only her torso and head, small tears of pain rolled down from Susan's eyes. She was thankful she had decided to go for the 'completely intact roast' herself, as the chef returned the small paring knife and split Susan's abdomen from rib cage to just above her crotch.

Janet stared at the ground, not wanting to watch as she was disemboweled. Hearing the wet slurps of her entrails being removed and put into a plastic bucket. As the gross sounds stopped, Janet took a few moments to make sure the chef was done before returning her gaze.

The chef was well on his way to filling the empty cavity he had made with stuffing. It was composed of assorted vegetables and quite a bit of cubed red meat that had to be Susan's former arms and legs. After quickly finishing stuffing her, he walked away to put the finishing touches on whatever sauce Susan or her parents had decided on, the assistant began sewing up the long gash in her torso with what had to be cooking twine. The way Susan let out small hiss of pain every time the needle pierced her skin indicated she was still alive.

The chef returned, holding a six-foot spit. Motioning for his assistant to take his place at Susan's head, the chef placed the sharpened point against Susan's asshole and began pushing in. The spit meeting no resistance as it made it's way through the reduced girl's body, the assistant holding her head back as it's tip forced its way past Susan's teeth.

Janet's own attendant moved over to help as the first assistant undid the strap running across Susan's body. The two assistants picked up the spit containing the limbless girl and placed it on a holding rack that was attached to a counter, a large bowl of brown sauce sitting next to it. The chef started reorganizing his equipment as the first assistant began covering Susan's body from the neck down with a small glazing brush.

The chef quickly stood in front of Janet and asked, "The Edwards party?"

"Yes." she confirmed, her assistant confirmed as well.

The chef motioned her the table, after a quick inspection. As soon as she laid down, the assistant began to strap her down the same way Susan had been earlier, the chef moving over and grabbing another sharp spit. This was her last chance to quietly back out, she did not have to be impaled. She was already well past the point that any other girl in her position would have any say in the matter. Maybe that would be to satisfy her desire. 'Just a few minutes over the fire.' she assured herself, a small throb of need pulsing through her. 'Then pop back to this morning.'

She looked up at the assistant standing in front of her head, she let out a startled squeak as she felt the cold, sharp tip of the metal rod pressing into her pussy. Her eyes darting down to the chef as he begin pressing the spit deeper into her. Her cunt was only slightly damp, the small thrill of the objectifying treatment not having enough time to fully prepare her for the shaft. The thick, cold spit sliding deep in her, bringing little, but still noticeable, pleasure at it's passing. Pain blossomed in her abdomen as the spit pierced past her cervix, the chef kept a slow pace as he impaled her. A fire of pain swiftly rising through her body, she tried to focus on the sensation on the pole pushing past her pussy like a seemingly endlessly long dildo, the way the chef was held it unintentionally forcing the rod to grind against her clit. The relentless drive of the spit quickly reached into her stomach and she felt the shaft beginning to climb up her throat, almost gagging as her assistant pulled her head back. She felt the spit emerge from her mouth and continue for good foot in front of her eyes.

Janet laid there a moment taking in the fact that she was now fully spited. Her assistant moved over to help the other aid move the now fully covered Susan to the waiting moving rack, the chef finishing the final preparations in the sauce that would soon cover her. The two assistants returning to her and began unlocking her restraints. Upon feeling the bindings loosen, Janet instinctively tried to sit up. A lance of pain shot through her body as the unyielding rod kept her torso straight.

The assistant stood in front of her, grasping the metal pole with a gloved hand as the two of them lifted her up, just enough to spin her around onto her stomach before laying her back down. Momentarily numb by the pain from her failed attempt at getting up, she idly wondered what technology kept the rod from just spinning in place, leaving her body facing the same way it was before. Deciding to look that up after she popped the vision, obviously unable to ask right now as the two men begin tying her up. The lower one tying her ankles to the spit as the other one bound her arms behind her back. Exactly the same way as the decapitated roast had been.

The two men picked her up and once more and she felt the familiar burn throughout her body as it was held aloft by the steel running through her, quickly being placed on the same holding rack that Susan was just in. She felt the basting brush begin to move over her body, sliding the cool mixture across her back as the assistant begin the process of coating her from neck to toe. Some kind of honey barbecue glaze, if she remembered correctly.

The coarse bristles of the brush worked it's way over erect nipples and against the sensitive lower lips that were bulging around the spit, quickly flicking over her clit. He wasn't trying to stimulate her, he was just glazing meat. Far too soon for her liking, she was completely covered. The two men picked her up and slotted her onto the cart in between the two other spit-roasts, just below Susan and above the anonymous roast. The cart began moving the three of them towards the semi-private dining at the back of the restaurant.

As they passed through the doors Janet realized they would be paraded through the regular dining hall. She had walked around in public naked enough before to drain the exhibitionist-ic excitement from her, but being tied up and impaled rekindled the lost eroticism. Her hips bucked against the thick rod running through her pussy and beyond, grinding her clit against the metal intruder. She swore she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Although in reality, few looked away from their meals.

They quickly reached the private hallway leading to the semi-privates spit-pit. Each room would be enclosed from all directions, except this one hall that allowed chefs and wait staff to easily access the spits without having to wander through the small dining rooms. Janet could see five pits in front of her, although only three were lit, the natural coal fires crackling in the brickwork. Susan was quickly placed over the first fire, as the chef finished preparing her to roast.

They pulled up to the second pre-lit pit and Janet felt the two assistants lift her off the rack and moved over the fire. She had expected it to hurt, but it felt appropriately enough, like standing too close to a campfire. Incredibly uncomfortable and if you had a choice, you'd move, but she didn't have that option. She felt a sharp prick of pain in her left ass cheek as the chef drove the meat thermometer deep so it would stay, and with the hum of the mechanisms starting, Janet begin to spin over the open flames.

She tried to crane her eyes to see her family, but couldn't see anyone out of the side of her eyes. She strained her ears, trying to hear them. Her Uncle Mike loudly commented on her delicious looking body, but she was placed too far away from the table to hear more than a slight murmuring from the rest of her gathered family,

She concentrated on the feelings that she knew no one but her could ever experience, the delicate circuitry of a life-tack would quickly break in this heat. The feeling of the slow spin, of how parts of her body would get a temporary reprieve from The inferno underneath her as they spun upwards. Only to inevitably be consumed by the heat once more as they continued their circular journey. Her breasts jiggled, slapping gently together as they began to hang towards the fire again, the almost painful heat licking at her nipples. Grinding her clit against the spit, squeezing as much pleasure is she could from the rapidly warming Pole. She knew the stimulation would not be enough to get her off, but enjoying herself nonetheless.

She didn't think she would find it this enjoyable, the sweet pain mixed into the increasingly comfortable warmth as her nerve endings began to dull. Janet considered popping her Future Vision, but decided to enjoy the feeling a little longer. As her eyes closed, continuing to take in the sensations around her, and allowed her world to spin as the heat around her faded away as she lost consciousness.

Janet didn't open her eyes, it was more like she just began to perceive the world around her. She could barely feel her body. Her mind numb, she twisted her perception around, not realizing she was unimpeded by the spit that had bound her previously. Looking over at her family, she found she could move her view as if gliding through the air. Dread chasing the numbness out of her, she turned around and saw her body remained on the spit, her skin glistening an 'almost done', golden brown.

Understanding dawning as panic seized her thoughts, realizing she had screwed up and let herself roast to death. Desperately she reached out and felt the comforting bubble of unreality at the edges of her mind. She wasn't sure what to make of this development, thou she understood she was no longer limited in her cheat days. She could do any risky thing and snuff it in as many different ways she could think of now, and there would be no true risk to her.

She watched as the wait staff extinguish the fire under her body and pulled the spit off it's rig. She could feel a familiar pressure throughout her body as the spit wobbled around in their hands, she learned that she could still feel her body in this state. The chef pulled the spit out of her body in one fluid motion as the cooking staff begin parting out her body, decapitating her with a quick chop. Janet felt no pain, only slight pressure as The blades carved through her. A jolt of pleasure sparked in her as the chef sliced one of her breasts off her body, the flesh slightly jiggling as it came to rest on a tray.

Watching as the cooks put the finishing touches on the dishes her family had ordered. The many pieces of meat that would not be eaten today would be packaged in a special sauce that would allow perfect reheating at a later date, none of her meat would go to waste or be spoiled. 

Following the finished dishes to the table where her hungry family waited. The chef placed the centerpiece of her decapitated head, tastefully arranged in a flower bed, at the center of the table. Plates making that way to her father as he received her cunt steak, her uncle and brother each getting a breast each. Her mother and Aunt were splitting her rump roast, a cheek a piece, and her cousins getting both her racks of ribs, slathered in more honey barbecue sauce.

Her whole family look to her father as he picked up his fork and speared the top of her cunt steak. One prong barely missing her clitoris, dragging the side of causing Janet to want the let out a squeak of pleasure, but she no longer had any lips. Feeling the weirdly erotic sensation as her father slowly carved her cunt in half, lifting up the top that completely contained her clitoris. He popped it into his mouth and began chewing.

Janet could feel the pleasure bursting through her rapidly shredded clit. Feeling not pain but the pleasure normally associated with gentle playful nibbling, multiplied thousand fold as her father pronounced her delicious. The rest of her family begin to eat, her soul swam in ecstasy, feeling all of her most tender bits as she started being consumed.

Her family shared the gentle small talk that most familial gatherings fell into, Janet's mind lost in the newfound pleasure as her family's devoured her.

Her awareness floating over the table as time passed, her family slowly finished their dinner and began packing up to leave. The waitstaff brought in the boxes containing her leftovers that were evenly split between the two families. Her father laying claim to her head, expressing desire to see it stuffed. 

Janet felt she had experienced enough. Reaching out to the bubble of unreality urging it the pop, it was strangely resistant, causing her momentary alarm before suddenly giving way. Her eyes were closed and she was laying down. Sitting up as she opened her eyes, she looked down at the towel wrapped around her nude body. Reading the nearby clock, seeing it was once again early Saturday morning. Her mind reached out and not feeling any sort of bubble around her, she got up to begin dressing for her real day ahead.

Janet consider the events of her latest day-that-never-was, and the possibilities now open to her. A wave of excitement and arousal ran through her body causing her to shudder. 

She couldn't wait for her next cheat day.


End file.
